One Morning
by moonhaku
Summary: [oneshot]It's just a normal morning with Sasuke feeling like dirt and Sakura enduring it. But when he eats breakfast, he finds an interesting theory awaiting him...[SasuSaku]


Just a random idea that resulted in this oneshot, drabble, whatever..

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters here belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me T.T **

* * *

Sasuke wandered out of his bedroom sleepily. He trudged into the closet and grabbed a pair of boxers and a white tank top from the heap on the floor. After somehow putting them on, He dragged his feet down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

The kitchen light was on and Sakura was wearing an old T-short of his while standing by the stove.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked groggily. Instead of waiting for a reply, went over to the kitchen counter and turned on the coffeemaker.

He was really tired from yesterday, Naruto had almost managed to beat him when they were sparring. His shoulders were still sore and his head felt like a ton of bricks.

"For your information, I'm making breakfast—" Sakura paused as she turned around and saw Sasuke retrieve a cup of black coffee from the coffeemaker. "—you really shouldn't drink that stuff. There's too much caffeine in it, it'll just make you dehydrated and grumpy."

"What do I care? I already feel like crap. Besides, it wakes me up…" Sasuke groaned as he settled down into a wooden chair. His shoulders were really aching from training.

"Fine, but…oh whatever, just drink your poison." Sakura sighed and silently admitted defeat, she pestered Sasuke with it every morning, and so far, she has yet to win.

For the first time that day, Sasuke smiled. Just a little bit, he still wasn't used to being cheerful or free even though it had already been three years.

He grunted as he rose from his chair and stumbled over to the refrigerator. He opened it up and peered inside.

He didn't see it. Not on the top shelf, not on the middle shelf or the lower shelf and certainly not in the freezer.

"We have any tomatoes left?"

"No."

"Great…" There goes his morning. It wasn't exactly perfect to start off with, but now it was even worse.

"Although…", Sakura's voiced paused a little, uncertain whether she should tell him.

He looked at her with an annoyed expression, what kind of doom would she bring to him now?

"..we do have some tomatoes…but I don't know if you would like them. They were supposed to be for Yuzuki, but I guess you could have some…" Sakura seemed a bit lost in her thoughts. No doubt, her daughter would get mad, but she didn't want Sasuke to go off to training in a foul mood. "They're in the second shelf on the inside of the refrigerator door."

"You mean these little red things?"

"Hai. They're called 'cherry tomatoes'."

_Cherry tomatoes huh? I guess I should give them a try…_Sasuke's expression changed. He lifted the plastic carton out of the shelf and opened it. He took one tiny tomato in between his fingertips.

_They're really small_, he wondered, _would they even taste the same?_

He popped one into his mouth and immediately felt a bit happier. They didn't taste like cherries, but like miniature tomatoes. He popped a few more into his mouth and put the rest back into the refrigerator. He wouldn't want to eat to many of them.

Yuzuki had a horrible temper, just like her mother.

One pissed off Sakura was enough for him to deal with, two pissed off Sakuras…that's another matter entirely...

He walked over to Sakura and said, "Cherry tomatoes, huh?"

Sakura smiled, "It was Yuzuki's idea. She said that since I liked cherries and you l-like t-tomatoes…"

Those last words came out in a stutter since she had started to blush bright pink. She gulped and attempted to finish the sentence when Sasuke engaged her mouth in a quite different activity….

The eggs on the stove were left to burn, unnoticed by the couple.

* * *

I'm hoping that since you're reading this, you have found this random idea to your satisfaction.

I'm pretty sure you'll have some time to review, and tell me what you think, right?

…please?

moonlight haku

* * *


End file.
